Użytkownik:Mrs.Cocosanka/Muzyka
Kryteria Ocen Artyści: : Ulubieńcy, mogłabym ich słuchać godzinami! : Świetni Artyści, kocham ich utwory! : Super! Bardzo lubię ich muzykę! : Fajni, bardzo doceniam za wkład! : Są w porządku, doceniam ich! : Bardzo połowiczni wykonawcy, ale szanuję ich pracę! : Nie do końca przepadam za ich muzyką... : Nie lubię twórczości tego wykonawcy : Nienawidzę jej/jego/ich utworów : Nazwałabym to wielkim niewypałem : Z kolei to jest żart, a nie artysta Utwory: : Fantastyczne, mogłabym słuchać tego godzinami! : Wspaniałe utwory! : Super czadzior! : Fajnie, bardzo fajnie! : Jest spoko, wpada w ucho! : Da się posłuchać! : Nie do końca przepadam za tym utworem... : Nie lubię tej piosenki : Nienawidzę, słabizna : Wielka pomyłka : Piekło dla uszu Ranking Mężczyźni: #Enrique Iglesias #Maluma #Usher Kobiety: #Iggy Azalea #Britney Spears #Jennifer Lopez #Melanie Martinez #Katy Perry #Ariana Grande #Taylor Swift Zespoły: #BTS Wszystko razem: Utwory Ariana Grande: #Dangerous Woman #no tears left to cry #Side To Side #7 rings #Bed #Break Free #god is a woman #Dance To This #One Last Time #break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored #Bang Bang #breathin #imagine #Problem #Focus #Into You #Let Me Love You #Love Me Harder #thank u, next #Santa Tell Me #The Way #the light is coming #Everyday #MONOPOLY Britney Spears: #Womanizer #Criminal #Stronger #Break The Ice #Toxic #Out From Under #Oops... I Did It Again! #If U Seek Amy #Outrageous #I'm A Slave 4 U #Gimme More #3 #'Till The World Ends #Where Are You Now? #Everytime #(You Drive Me) Crazy #Circus #Overprotected #My Prerogative #Lucky #Anticipating #Work Bitch #...Baby One More Time! #Radar #Do Somethin' #Me Against The Music #Born To Make You Happy #Someday (I Will Understand) #I Wanna Go #Perfume #Pretty Girls #Scream & Shout #Ooh La La #Sometimes #Shattered Glass #My Only Wish (This Year) #Boys #Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know #I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman #I Love Rock n' Roll #From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart #Hold It Against Me #Kill The Lights #Piece Of Me #Slumber Party #Make Me... #S&M (Remix) BTS: #Fake Love #Not Today #IDOL (ft. N.Minaj) #Run #I Need U #No More Dream #DNA #Boy In Luv #Danger #Spring Day #Fire #Save Me #Dope #War of Hormone #IDOL #Bad Girl #Airplane pt.2 #MIC Drop #Euphoria #Blood, Sweat & Tears Enrique Iglesias: #Bailando (ft.Descember Bueno) #Dirty Dancer #Heartbeat #Hero #Subeme La Radio #El Perdon #Bailamos #Tired Of Being Sorry #Do You Know? (The Ping Pong Song) #Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) #Nunca Te Olvidare #El Perdedor (Pop) #Loco #Takin' Back My Love (ft. Ciara) #Heart Attack #Rhythm Divine #Addicted #Somebody's Me #Can You Hear Me #Away #Escape #Finally Found You (ft. Sammy Adams) #Takin' Back My Love (ft. Sarah Connor) #Despues Que Te Perdi #El Bano #Ayer #Naked #Be With You #Finally Found You (ft. Daddy Yankee) #Quizas #I Don't Dance (Without You) #Cuando Me Enamoro #Maybe #Donde Estan Corazon #Love To See You Cry #Dimelo #Para Que La Vida #Bailando (ft. Luan Santana) #Trapecista #Not In Love #El Perdedor (Bachata) #Lloro Por Ti #No Me Digas Que No #Duele El Corazon #I Like It! #Push #Noche Y De Dia #Move To Miami #Turn The Night Up #Turn Off The Lights #I'm A Freak #Let Me Be Your Lover Iggy Azalea: #Mo Bounce #Work #Black Widow #Kream #Sally Walker #No Mediocre #Team #Booty #Bounce #Fancy #Trouble #Change Your Life #Savior #Go Hard Or Go Home #Pretty Girls #Beg For It #Problem #Switch #Pu$$y Jennifer Lopez: #Jenny From The Block #Ain't Your Mama #Love Don't Cost A Thing #Waiting For Tonight #Let's Get Loud #Booty #Papi #I'm Into You #Dance Again #Amor Amor Amor #Play #Back It Up #El Anillo #Ain't It Funny #Ni Tu Ni Yo #I'm Real #Get Right #If You Had My Love #Goin' In #Limitless #Dinero #Follow The Leader #I'm Glad #Do It Well #I Luh Ya Papi #Adrenalina #All I Have #On The Floor #Live It Up #Se Acabo El Amor #Te Guste #Que Hiciste #Ain't It Funny (Murder Remix) #I'm Gonna Be Alright #Feelin' So Good #T.H.E. (The Hardest Ever) #We Are One (Ole Ola) #Hold You Down Katy Perry: #Roar #Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) #Rise #Part Of Me #E.T. #California Gurls #Firework #This Is How We Do #Teenage Dream #Chained To The Rhythm #Bon Appetit #I Kissed A Girl #The One That Got Away #365 #Birthday #Thinking Of You #If We Never Meet Again #Unconditionality #Dark Horse #Wide Awake #Waking Up in Vegas #Feels #Hot n' Cold #Swish Swish #Ur So Gay #Hey Hey Hey Maluma: #Felices los 4 #Mala Mia #El Tiki #HP #Marinero #Sin Contrato #Corazon #Chantaje #Carnaval #Loco #La Temperatura #Vitamina #Mi Declaracion #El Prestamo #Clandestino #El Clavo #Vivir Bailando #El Perdedor #Addicted #Hola #Cuatro Babys #Creeme #Solo Mia #Borro Cassette #Vente Pa' Ca #Obsesion #Felices los 4 (salsa version) #Miss Independent #GPS #Pasarla Bien #La Curiosidad #La Misma Moneda #Primer Amor #Hoy #Trap #Colors #23 #Magia #Malo #Arms Around You #Un Polvo #Falandulera Melanie Martinez: #Carousel #Alphabet Boy #Milk And Cookies #Soap #Dollhouse #Tag, You're It #Gingerbread Man #Mrs. Potato Head #Bittersweet Tragedy #Pity Party #Cry Baby #Pacify Her #Training Wheels #Mad Hatter #Toxic #Piggyback #Sippy Cup Shakira: Taylor Swift: #Bad Blood #Out Of The Woods #I Knew You Were Trouble #Everything Has Changed #Shake It Off #Look What You Made Me Do #22 #...Ready For It? #End Game #Begin Again #Style #We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together #Love Story #Blank Space #Delicate #Red #Wildest Dreams #You Belong With Me #New Romantics #I Don't Wanna Live Forever Usher: #Numb #Dirty Dancer #Yeah! #More #Without You #Dive #U Got It Bad #Burn #Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home) #Moving Mountains #Scream #My Boo #Confessions Part II #Love In This Club #Lemme See #I Don't Mind #Caught Up #You Make Me Wanna... #Good Kisser #OMG #There Goes My Baby #I Don't Have To Call #Nice & Slow #Rivals #Lil Freak #U Remind Me #Crash #DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love #No Limit #Trading Places #Climax #Matrimony #She Came II Give It II U Rankingi wg wyglądu Najprzystojniejsi Piosenkarze enrique.jpg|1. Enrique Iglesias Prince Royce.jpg|2. Prince Royce zabdien.jpg|3. Zabdiel de Jesus (CNCO) siva.jpg|4. Siva Kaneswaran (The Wanted) malik.jpg|5. Zayn Malik (2011-2016) bieber.jpg|6. Justin Bieber (2012-2014) george.jpg|7. George Michael (1982-1993) alvaro.jpeg|8. Alvaro Soler Nelly.jpg|9. Nelly charlie.jpeg|10. Charlie Puth abel.jpg|11. Abel Makkoken (The Weeknd) (od 2016) jason.jpg|12. Jason Derulo Najładniejsze Piosenkarki gomez.jpg|1. Selena Gomez (do 2017) demi.jpg|2. Demi Lovato britney.jpg|3. Britney Spears (1998-2004) rihanna.jpg|4. Rihanna hansen.jpg|5. Dinah Jane Hansen (Fifth Harmony) shakira.jpg|6. Shakira inna.jpg|7. INNA (do 2018) perry.png|8. Katy Perry (2009-2016) swift.jpg|9. Taylor Swift (2006-2013, od 2017) cher lloyd.jpg|10. Cher Lloyd Najbrzydsi Piosenkarze peja.jpg|1/2. Peja sheeran.png|1/2. Ed Sheeran multi.png|3. Multi sidney.jpg|4. Sidney Polak szpak.jpg|5. Michał Szpak mesajah.jpg|6. Mesajah gruby.jpg|7. Grubson guetta.jpg|8. David Guetta Najbrzydsze Piosenkarki annie.jpg|1/2. Annie Lennox (Eurythmics) chylińska.jpg|1/2. Agnieszka Chylińska (od 2016) lorde.jpg|3. Lorde halsey.jpg|4. Halsey madonna.jpg|5. Madonna (1986-1988, 1991-1992) sarsa.jpg|6. Sarsa pink.jpg|7. P!nk lana.jpg|8. Lana Del Rey kesha.jpg|9. Kesha marie.jpg|10. Marie Fredriksson (Roxette)